Sonny's Destination
by LimeGreenNinja96
Summary: Chad knew the plane was going to explode and then it did right in front of his eyes. SWAC version of Final Destination


**AN: I know I should be writing Being There but this popped into my brain when I was typing a report for school and I had to write this down. I might leave it as a one-shot or make it a multi-chapter if people review and say they like it. This is like the SWAC version of Final Destination. If someone already used this idea I'm sorry if I'm taking your idea.**

**Disclaimer: I know owning SWAC would be AWESOME but however I don't.**

**WARNING: Contains Language just giving a warning.**

** Sonny's Destination**

Chad's POV **(A Little OOC)**

Here's a fact: airplanes freak me out. I would tell anyone that or admit that aloud but it's the truth. It's not the heights. No, I can take heights. It's more of a fear the plane will crash. But like I said I could never admit that. So, I wasn't particularly thrilled when we going to fly to Spain.** (I know its Paris in the movie but I wanted to change things up a little)** The only nice thing about it was that we were going with the Randoms, Which I pretended to be annoyed at but really I was overjoyed Sonny would be going. The good thing was I'd be stuck on a plane with Sonny for over 6 hours. **(I really tried to figure out how long it takes to get from California to Spain but I didn't know so I had to guess)** The bad thing was well I was going to be on a plane for 6 hours. I was totally pissed and happy. It possible to be pissed off, happy and nervous at the same time? I had no idea. But as I got out of the car and went into the airport I was more nervous than happy by far. I nervously got my plane ticket. We were on flight 180 to Spain. The Departure Time was 9:56. 6 I thought 6 was the number of the devil. I sat down and tried to clear my thoughts like I did when I was acting. Just calm down and get into character. Right now my character was someone who loved planes and wasn't scared at all. Pathetic I know but it made me feel better. I was so caught up in my daydream I didn't even notice Sonny sit beside me.

"Hey Chad! Are you excited for our trip?" she asks me cheerfully. She scared the crap out of me.

"Yeah sounds fun I guess." I say like it's no big deal.

"You don't seem so excited."

"Well Sonny I'm the lead actor of Mackenzie Falls I've been on plenty of planes to plenty of places." That was true. I've been on tons of planes and I act like this almost every time I get on one. But, this time I don't know, I just feel it.

"Well I'm so excited. I'm even excited about how excited I am." She informs me squealing in excitement as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Yeah that's nice Sonny." I said rolling my eyes. The time between then and the time we were beginning to board came and went like that. I board the plane sit down and strap my seatbelt in fast. Then I try to calm down. I close my eyes.

Everyone was going crazy with excitement. I was excited to but still nervous. I smiled as the plane took off. Things were pretty from up above. Then things went wrong and I felt it. The plane began shaking. At first I thought it was nothing. So did everyone else. Then the plane began to shake vigorously. That's when I knew my fear was coming true. The plane shook more and I knew it was going down. As fast as you can blink the parts of the plane were coming off. I saw people fall out. The fire. I saw the fire coming straight at me burning my face and…

"Chad? Are okay?" Sonny asked me. My eyes open fast. It was a dream. A bad one at that. But it was vivid to vivid. It felt real. Too real.

"No."

"What do you mean no."

"Because the fuckin planes gonna explode." I scream jumping into the aisle. Sonny just stands there.

"Chad what the hell are you talking about." Nico yells from his seat.

"The fucking plane's gonna explode!" I yell again. By now flight attendents are running at me trying to calm me down. The Nico runs at me and we start fighting. Then Grady comes in too. Everyones trying to get us all of the plane. They take the whole So Random! Cast and me and Portlyn off the plane because we were all standing in the asile. Once were all off the plane everyone trying to calm me down and ask me what happened.

"I don't know I just I felt it. I saw the plane explode and it felt real and it was vivid." I see Nico roll his eyes.

"So were going to miss time in Spain all because CDC had a crazy ass bad dream." Says Nico.

"That's total bullshit!" says Grady. I was getting sick of the two assholes. They had no idea what I saw they have no idea. No one does. I tackle them and someone has to pull me off them. Zora's standing by the window.

"Good-bye Spanish plane." I hear her wjisper sadly. Then my dream comes true. The plane explodes. Right in front my eyes.

**So how was it should I keep going? Please review and tell me if I should or should not.**


End file.
